


Fill the Void

by w_illows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 06, also heads up i’m shit at writing kiss scenes, both unsure about feelings, klance, my heart is broken by klance and i needed to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_illows/pseuds/w_illows
Summary: post season six where the teams lands on earth. keith and lance become a lot closer as they both realize one thing.





	Fill the Void

“we’re going home”

 

 

 

Lance’s heart pounded in his chest at the thought of going home. sitting in his lion as they began the long journey home his thoughts were racing, mostly about a certain someone.

he sighed giving into his temptations as he turned the private coms on, connecting to keiths lion.

“keith my buddy my man, what’s up?”

“really lance?” keith deadpanned back. lance could see the exact expression keith would be making, even though he couldn’t actually see keith.

“woah relax grumpy, just wanted to see if you wanted to talk seeing as we’re both pretty bored and this is gonna be a long ride” lance chuckled, leaning back into his seat as he focused on keith's voice.

“whatever lance, what do you wanna talk about” the sarcasm in his voice was noticeable. lance groaned before attempting to get keith into a conversation.

“i just wanted to say that-“

lance sighed, searching for the right words.

“- well i’m sorry for not keeping in contact or even trying to contact you when you left. maybe if i had shiro wouldn’t have gotten as bad and we could’ve saved him and then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt and-“

“lance slow down” keith's voice softened, “its not your fault, it’s haggars fault that what happened to shiro happened. he was dead the whole time it’s not like we could’ve changed that.”

“yeah. you’re right” lance sighed slumping deeper into his seat, attempting to run his hands over his face but hitting the glass of his helmet.

“don’t blame yourself, we can all say what we could’ve done to save shiro but in reality we didn’t do anything. i could’ve stayed and never left in the first place and maybe we would’ve noticed earlier but i didn’t, and there’s nothing i can do to change that.”

they sat in a looming silence before either of them thought to say something. 

“thanks keith” lance smiled.

“no problem lance” keith replied back, lance could hear the smile through his words that he was trying to hide.

“now, are you going to tell me what you did in that weird time space reality for the past two years or not?” lance teased. keith's reaction was just as he expected, just like old times.

“oh would you look at that, we’re almost here time to turn off the coms” keith's sarcasm flowed through his words.

lance laughed trying to convince keith to stay before they both decided to turn off the coms.

as they approached earth, lance couldn’t wipe the dumb smile off his face.

 

 

 

 

landing on earth wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. since they were able to land in the canyons near where they found the blue lion it wasn’t that worrying that someone had seen them.

the garrison was nearby which could turn into a challenge if someone saw five flying lion's landing on earth.

“i’m gonna go scope out the garrison for a bit, in case someone saw anything” keith stated, turning to leave before he was stopped.

“i’ll come with you, i can’t let you and your mullet have all the fun” lance smirked, jogging to catch up with keith.

they were both wearing their casual clothes, as everyone had agreed walking around in paladin armour might draw too much unwanted attention.

“let me guess, you still have your knife on you?” lance teased, shoving keith with his elbow as they walked towards the garrison.

keith glared at lance from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything, which caused lance to start laughing and calling keith “knife boy”.

upon arriving at the garrison keith decided it would be best if they kept to the more discrete unused hallways. keith showed lance a way he used to use to sneak out of the garrison before he dropped out, they entered the small passage and before long were roaming the halls of the garrison. keith made it a point to stand far from lance.

“man it’s weird to be back here” lance whispered, “i wonder if anyone even cares that we left.”

“i don’t think now's the time to worry about that lance.”

lance wrapped his arms around himself and continued to walk in almost complete silence.

“so keith, how bout telling me now what you did for the two years you were gone?” lance turned on his heels facing keith as he walked backwards, a large grin on his face.

“do you really wanna talk about this now lance” keith groaned averting his eyes away from lance.

“please, pretty please keith” lance pouted his bottom lip, swinging his arm around keith's neck as they walked side by side.

“whatever fine, just take your limbs off me it’s like a giant stick trying to hug me” keith picked lances arm off his shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips.

“so we already told you guys about how we got there in the first place-” keith paused making sure lance was paying attention, “we spent most of our time on those space whales until we managed to get to romelle. it was kinda weird for the first while, you know being with my mom after not even knowing she was alive up until that mission. i had never known what it was like having a real parent growing up, i mean i had shiro after a while but it’s not the same as having someone to call mom or dad. i had never had a mom before so it was nice getting to know her, it was like a part of myself i hadn’t seen before started to come out when i met her.”

by now keith was absorbed in his words, not noticing lance slowly trailing behind him with head head hanging low.

“lance?” keith paused. his breath hitched in his throat upon turning around and meeting eyes with lance, who had tears running down his cheeks.

“oh” lance barley hears keiths soft voice, “i’m sorry lance i forgot about that you were homesick most of the time, i wasn’t thinking when i was talking about my mom i’m sorry.”

lances eyes widen a fraction before he wipes the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand, “no sweat keith it’s fine” lance chuckles softly, “i guess i’m still touchy about this stuff.”

lance feels a sudden pressure on his shoulder, looking down he sees keiths hand places tightly on it, a warm smile on his face. they both stand there for a moment before keith squeezes lances shoulder and takes his hand away, saying they should probably head back before allura starts to worry.

they walk back in silence, hands brushing from how close they are.

 

 

 

 

 

after a few minutes of arguing everyone agrees to leave the lions in the caverns where blue was found, lance making the point that it’s probably the safest place.

once down there they all agree to sleep down there as well. almost everyone goes into their lions to sleep, except for lance and keith who both choose to sleep by the fire.

keith doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up, but judging by the fact that the fire is barely going he assumes it’s pretty early in the morning.

he feels his heart lurch into his throat when he doesn’t see lance sleeping across from him. keith slips quietly out of his sleeping bag as he quickly glances around the cave before going outside to find lance.

he spots lance sitting at the opening of the cave, relief flooding through him as he walks out of the entrance and sits on the rock beside lance.

“hey lance” keith says without looking over to lance. he can see lance turn his head to look at him but he doesn’t say anything.

“it’s weird to be back on earth again” lance mumbles softly, his eyes focused on the stars above them.

“yeah, it is.”

maybe it was the fact they were both tired, or the euphoria of being on earth was wearing off. but looking at lance keith felt a sort of softness in his chest that wasn’t there before, and he didn’t want it to leave.

“i missed you-when you were gone. both with the blade of marmora and with your mom” the corners of lances lips were turned up in a smile, “i’m happy you’re back. for a while when you left i had this weird feeling in me, like a void, and i couldn’t figure out why. but once you came back and i saw that you were safe i realized what it was.” 

lance turned to look at keith, softly smiling as he gazed into his eyes.

“it was you.”

keith felt his cheeks heat up, his heart speed up, his whole body was on fire.

“lance-“ keith breathed out, only now realizing how close their faces were.

lance shifted his body more towards keith, leaning his forehead onto keiths.

it was as if time had stopped. their lips met closing the gap between them as a fire burned inside keiths chest. the kiss was soft and only lasted a few seconds, but in those moments it was the most amount of emotions either of them had ever felt before.

lance pulled away softly, leaving his hand resting on keiths cheek with their foreheads still against each other’s.

“you were the void, but now that you’re here i’m whole again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend izz for the premis of this one shot.
> 
> also i don’t usuallt write in third person so that’s why it’s kinds choppy in some places.
> 
> i basically only wrote this because of how broken s6 left me and i needed some way to vent my feelings out.
> 
> also i didn’t proof read half of this since it’s 12:30 at night so have fun with that.


End file.
